


Got You Where I Want You

by LilyK



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: BDSM Scene, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Servant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 06:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: Bossy!Blair and Subservient!Jim. Toys. Water. Sex.





	Got You Where I Want You

"Good evening, sir," the tall, well-built man said formally. "May I take your coat?"

"Yes, please." Blair Sandburg unbuttoned his camel-brown cashmere coat and allowed the attendant to slide the luxurious item from his shoulders. 

"May I say, sir, that this color looks quite stunning on you?"

"Yes, you may," Blair responded silkily. "It was a gift from an admirer," he added, running his strong fingers down the soft material as it hung over the attendant's muscled arm. Surreptitiously, he admired the man's perfect body. He smiled to himself when he noticed that this one had worn his favorite item of clothing, simple midnight-blue silk boxers, tight enough to reveal what gifts he possessed, but loose enough to be tasteful. Blair disliked fussy accouterments and sleazy outfits. He knew that this one knew his tastes and had dressed expressly to be chosen. 

"He's a lucky man," he answered with a smile. 

Blair cocked an eyebrow. This attendant was acting too familiar for someone of his station. "Oh?" he answered haughtily. "And you are an expert on such matters, I trust?" 

"Yes, sir. You may take my word on that premise, sir." 

Blair laughed, liking the man's demeanor -- politeness, good manners and intelligence, mixed with a touch of arrogance. "What's your name?" Blair also knew that the man was well aware that he knew each and every man who was under contract at The Precious Diamond by name, and that Blair enjoyed the hunt as well as the capture. 

The attendant stood tall, but somehow managed to appear humble at the same time. "James, sir." 

"James. A strong name -- for a strong man," Blair purred appreciatively, running a single finger down a rock-hard bicep. "Very nice." 

A slight blush colored the man's cheeks, surprising Blair. He'd have thought James would be used to compliments by now. He liked that James was still innocent enough to blush. "Are you booked for this evening, James?" Blair moved closer. He was equally pleased when he saw the crystal blue eyes widen with surprise and the firm body shiver slightly, and he felt a spike of lust when the man's pink tongue nervously licked his lips. 

James said softly, "No, sir. I await your pleasure, sir."

Blair laughed merrily. "Oh, you do, do you? And just how did you know you would be chosen this evening?" Another finger delicately traced a delicious ear that begged to be licked. 

"I had hopes, sir." 

When James once again shivered under Blair's touch, Blair smiled. "James, do you know what this part of your ear is called?" he asked, caressing the warm skin very lightly. 

"No, sir," James whispered. 

"The outer part is called the pinna," Blair said softly, rubbing the area between two fingers. 

"Yes, sir." 

"James?"

"Yes, sir?"

"It's been said that you have -- special gifts. Special talents. Is this true?" 

Even though the voice was soft, the tone demanded an answer. "Yes, sir," James agreed, his voice husky with desire. He quickly cleared his throat. "Yes, sir," he said yet again, more clearly. 

"Good. Very good." Blair moved closer and huffed a breath of warm ear in the vicinity of James' ear. He watched his reaction closely before he said, "I wish for you to do whatever is necessary for you to place your tactile response level at maximum, James."

"But, sir…"

Blair's fingers stopped and he lightly squeezed the earlobe between his thumb and forefinger. "Do you trust me?"

James fidgeted slightly. "Yes, sir."

"You will not be corrected in any manner, James, if you speak the truth. Only lies will be dealt with harshly. Now, do you trust me? Do you believe I would harm you?"

James stood tall and squared his shoulders. "No, sir, I do not believe you would harm me, and I trust you implicitly." 

Blair smiled. "Thank you, James."

"You're welcome, sir. I need a few moments, please."

Blair waved an expressive hand. "Proceed."

James closed his eyes for a long moment. Opening them, he said softly, "It is done, sir."

Blair nodded, leaning close. His fingers returned to outer rim of James' ear. Again caressing lightly, he blew a quick huff of air toward it. He was extremely pleased when he heard James' sharp intake of breath and saw his body tremble. "Excellent." Smiling, Blair placed a warm hand on James' arm, reveling in the hard muscle that flexed immediately at his touch. "Very strong. Very fit. This one requires firm but gentle handling," Blair muttered aloud. The words caused James' cheeks to color a deeper shade of pink, but when he remained silent, Blair was gratified. "You will appreciate my handling, James. I promise you."

Blair drank in the sight of the man before him. He was very happy that he had decided to wear a cock ring into the establishment this evening. He felt his body surge to life while he stood next to James and realized that he would have needed very little encouragement to come standing in the hallway before he had even made it into the privacy room. That would have been extremely embarrassing, he mused, grateful for his foresight. Thankfully, the ring helped control his body's responses – for now. 

"May I carry your bag, sir?"

"No, thank you. I prefer to handle it -- personally." Blair's body vibrated with desire although his face remained serene. His sapphire blue eyes smoldered with banked lust as he watched the affect his words had on James. He saw the man stiffen slightly and he felt a thrill spike through his body when James' icy blue eyes dilated until the coloring was almost non-existent. Blair then knew that his words – the double entendre – had caused this reaction. Hiding a satisfied smile, Blair enjoyed James' outward demeanor of servitude and humility while he knew that the man's insides must be demanding action. 

Blair turned and walked down the thickly carpeted hallway, calling casually back over his shoulder, "Come with me, James..." Seeing that James still held his coat, he added, "...after you have properly hung my jacket. And be quick about it." Blair stopped and observed his chosen man's reactions. James' hands shook slightly as he hung the expensive garment on a wooden hander and placed it on the rack provided. Smiling to himself, Blair turned, walked past two closed doors and stopped in front of the one marked “Ocean Room”. 

"Please allow me," James said, hurrying to open the door. "Everything is ready, sir."

Blair entered and stopped, surveying the room carefully. This was his favorite room and he had paid for its use for the entire evening. While there was a large bed hidden behind the gauze curtains in the far corner, the most impressive item in the room was the custom-built hot tub. It had been specially made to provide for everything a customer and his attendant should desire. The interior of the tub was fiberglass and could accommodate four people easily. It was of a square design and each side was a different molded shape -- a bench, a slanted lounging platform, a straight side and lastly, small steps. 

Surrounding the tub was a water-resistant cedar platform that started at ground level and circled the tub until it was even with the top rim. At this point, it widened into a platform where several bodies could easily recline. The entire rim of the tub was padded in a soft, wide waterproof cushioning that beckoned one to sit, lie or straddle in comfort. On low tables placed strategically around the tub within easy reach were baskets of fresh towels, soaps, oils and shampoos. In one corner, a table was covered with a sparkling white cloth. The floor was tiled with slip-resistant waterproof squares, and the entire room was sparkling clean. 

"Sir, may I offer you some refreshment?" James crossed to a covered table and removed the covering, displaying a wide assortment of drinks and food items, both common and exotic. 

Blair nodded while he carefully examined the table, the tub and its accompaniments. "Thank you. I'd like iced tea, unsweetened with ice."

"No champagne, sir?"

"No, no alcohol. I don't want anything to deaden my senses this evening.” 

Blair casually walked around the room, pretending to examine the accouterments while he studied his companion. His blood hummed pleasantly in his veins and without underwear, his slacks rubbed against his erection, making him hungry for James' touch. He reined in his lust. Nothing would rush this evening. He planned on taking his time tonight. 

James brought the iced tea in a frosty glass, along with a snow-white cloth napkin and a small plate of appetizers on a silver tray. 

"Thank you." Blair accepted the glass and napkin, but waved off the food. With his voice full of innuendo, he said, "It is not food that I desire at this time, James." His eyes that drank in the hard body before him were heavy-lidded and his voice quivered with desire. Taking a sip of the cool liquid, Blair licked his lips. "Come here."

James set the tray down on the closest table and immediately moved to stand directly in front of Blair. 

"Turn around, slide down your boxers and bend over."

James sucked in a soft breath. His eyes widened and Blair smiled when he saw that James had to struggle to stifle a moan. “Yes, sir," he whispered. Moving gracefully, Jim turned and did as bid. 

Setting his glass down on the nearest table, Blair unzipped the bag he still carried, and brought out a tube of lube and a small, thin dildo. He set the bag down, uncapped the lube and spread a generous amount on the latex. With gentle fingers, he spread Jim's cheeks with one hand and carefully pushed the dildo into James' body until it disappeared behind the dusky pucker. 

"You may pull your shorts up now, James."

When James rose, Blair watched his face carefully. He saw the look of concentration on the man's face and when he slipped a hand onto James' silk-covered buttocks, he could feel the muscles flex under his palm. With a satisfied smile, he realized that James was exploring the feeling of the dildo in his body with his special gifts. Blair knew that the item, while not large, would remind James' body of what it needed while it reminded his brain who was in charge. 

Trembling, James stood tall. "Yes-s, s-sir," he murmured, his voice stuttering on the simple words. Clearing his throat, he repeated, “Yes, sir.” 

Blair patted his arm. "Good man. Now I need a bath. A thorough one, please."

"I would be honored, sir." 

Blair's face remained passive while he watched James, who moaned softly once before he regained his composure, carefully walk over to the tub. Again, Blair hid a satisfied smile seeing James' reaction to the use of something simple as the dildo. Knowing what the small item was doing to James' body made him even harder. James' tactile response was incredible, he mused. This will be a glorious adventure. Clearing his throat, Blair said, "You may add whichever oils or salts you desire to the bath. Be sure the fragrances you choose do not interfere with your gifts." 

"Yes, sir. I would be more than pleased to chose, but if it is not too forward for me to say, I don't want to mask your own bodily scents. I chose a spearmint oil, mint leaves and yarrow. They will tantalize your senses and sooth your skin." James added the desired oils and tested the water again. Turning to Blair, he asked, "May I undress you, sir?" 

Blair nodded. "Yes, you may," he answered, enjoying the sight of James walking toward him. He reveled in watching the man's facial responses to the feel of the object buried in his body. Blair knew he could have James spurting his seed in mere minutes and the desire to see James panting and begging for release made him almost groan. "Wait," he ordered. 

James froze in his spot. Blair walked around James, trailing his fingers along his body while he circled him. "You are an attractive man, James." Blair continued his trek and when he passed in front of James, his fingers skimmed over the man's erection. The dark cloth was stained darker where the head leaked against the navy material. When James trembled, Blair smiled. Blair stopped and slipped his fingers under the waistband. 

Blair explored for a moment. "You will not require this tonight, James." With nimble fingers, he found the release for the cock ring and unfastened it with ease. 

"Please, sir!" James fiercely bit his lip, drawing blood. 

Blair's hand encircled James' hardness. James' dick surged in his palm and although James remained rooted to the spot, his body shook. Thick spurts of semen erupted suddenly, coating Blair's fingers. With his other hand, Blair rolled the heavy testicles in his palm through the silk, pleased when his companion trembled even harder and his penis spurted again, staining the blue silk to an even darker color. 

"You are very eager tonight, aren't you, James?" Blair whispered, fingering the spent organ and warm balls. 

"Yeessssss!" James hissed, struggling to regain control. "Please, sir…" 

"What is it? You may speak."

"Permission to put the ring back on, sir. Please," James trembled harder under Blair's gentle touch. 

Raising his sticky fingers to his lips, Blair licked. "You taste sweet, James." Holding his fingers out to James, Blair closed his eyes when James' lips sucked a finger into his mouth and licked it thoroughly. Only when James had cleaned his entire hand did Blair open his eyes. "I didn't give you permission to wear it, did I?"

James' head dropped. "No, sir."

"You may not wear the cock ring again tonight. I want you to enjoy whatever feelings you may have and I want your body to loose control. I want you at my mercy and with no control. You may come as many times as you need to and you may scream if you like." Running a finger over James' abused lip, he adamantly stated, "However, you do not have permission to injure yourself. If you need to bite something, you have my permission to bite me." Blair laughed lightly, "Or you may chose another item in the room. I wish for your lips to remain intact. I have need of them. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," James said with a small, grateful sigh. 

Blair cocked his head. “I see your first orgasm has taken the edge off. I hope you enjoy the many others that you will experience this evening with more enthusiasm.” 

Shifting slightly, James unconsciously let out a small groan. “I'm sorry, sir. Please forgive me.” 

Blair shook his head, his face serious. He waved a hand and said, “There is no need to apologize. I prefer a vocal lover, but you may respond as you desire.” 

"Thank you, sir. May I bathe you, sir?"

"Yes, that sounds wonderful." Smoky blue eyes watched James' every move while he slowly stripped Blair of his burgundy silk dress shirt, undershirt, shoes and socks, carefully folding each item of clothing as it was removed and precisely lining up the shoes after tucking a perfectly rolled sock in each one. James stopped when he reached the last item, nicely-cut black dress slacks. 

Blair smiled when James hesitated. "Go ahead," he said softly. 

Nodding, James unbuckled the leather belt, knelt down and slipped the slacks to Blair's ankles. Blair stepped out of them and stood quietly, allowing James a few moments to look at his body. Blushing under the intense scrutiny, Blair turned and walked up the tub's platform until he had reached the top. Stepping into the fragrant water, he sat on the side with the reclining platform, placing his head back against a tub pillow that James had held for him. 

"Oh, man. This is nice! It smells wonderful and feels even better. James, you chose well. Thank you."

"I'm pleased you approve, sir. Do you have any explicit orders for your bathing, sir?" James asked while he stood along side the outside of the tub. 

"Yes. You must come into the water to bathe me, and do not remove your boxers."

"Yes, sir." 

Blair watched from half-opened lids while James entered the water. He saw the man's face react to its warmth. When it lapped against his flaccid organ, his eyes fluttered closed and he held his lip between his teeth. 

“James,” Blair warned. 

James' eyes flew open. “Sir?” 

“Did you forget my instructions?” 

“No, sir!” James said adamantly, touching his lip with a damp finger. 

“Allow the warmth to caress your body, James,” Blair said suggestively, observing the man's struggle to control his reactions to the heated water and to the fragrance of the oils and herbs. “Enjoy your feelings.” With a lazy smile, Blair added, "I'm at your disposal, James."

"Yes, sir," James whispered shakily, moved closer and started at Blair's feet. With a soft cloth, he washed the feet and legs, moving his hands up the strong, hairy thighs. 

"James?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Use one of the textured sponges and scrub harder."

"Yes, sir." 

Grabbing a natural sponge, James returned his attentions to Blair's body, washing the sturdy chest. When he dragged the sponge over Blair's nipples, they hardened instantly, making Blair groan softly. 

"Sir, may I…"

"Yes, whatever." Blair struggled to open an eye, the warmth making him feel drowsy while the man's touch excited him. "All of my body, James. You missed a large part, I believe. And scrub harder."

James nodded. He balled the sponge in his fist and scrubbed the nipples over and over until Blair was moaning aloud, his full erection bobbing under the water's surface, releasing drops of pre-cum. Only the cock ring and his own control kept him from coming under James' touch. Blair sighed with delight when James dragged the sponge down his chest and across his firm belly. Carefully he trailed the sponge through Blair's pubic hair before he set his attentions to the thick erection. Thoroughly, he washed the genitals. The feelings made Blair hold his breath and he spread his legs, inviting more explorations. James rubbed the sponge lightly between them. 

"Turn over, sir." 

"Hmmmm?" Blair whispered, his blood pounding in his ears. 

"Sir, your back. Do you wish for me to wash your back and your hair?"

"Oh, yes." With James' help, Blair rose and sat on the underwater platform and when he blinked, he realized that he was looking directly at James' crotch. The wet boxers left nothing to Blair's imagination. Clinging enticingly to James' body, the banquet was too inviting to be ignored. He leaned forward and slipped an arm around James' thighs. Opening his mouth, he sucked the end of James' dick into his mouth, silk and all. 

James moaned deeply when Blair's fingers explored his cleft through the wet silk. With Blair's encouragement, James spread his legs and pushed forward into the burning heat of Blair's mouth, groaning when he clenched his ass cheeks. When he started to alternately pushed back against the exploring fingers while pressing forward, Blair realized that he was attempting to maneuver the dildo to rub against his prostate. Blair allowed the actions to continue for several moments before he pulled his face away. 

"You haven't kissed me yet, James," Blair said breathlessly while his fingers probed James' ass.

“Yes, sir,” James whispered. Leaning down, he lightly touched his tongue to the full lips. Blair leaned back against the padded rim, pulling James with him. James moved forward, straddled Blair's body and once again leaned over, pressing his lips fully against Blair's. 

Blair opened his mouth, inviting James' tongue in. Immediately, James plunged into the delicious depths. With a hand on either side of Blair's head, James controlled the kiss unconsciously. He tipped Blair's head and kissed him relentlessly, crushing their mouth together before he slid his tongue in and ran it around every millimeter of Blair's mouth. 

Blair returned each exploration with one of his own while his hands moved the wet clingy material from between James' legs. With probing fingers, he slipped them into the furnace of James' body, making the man shake and spread his legs even further. James conquered Blair's mouth while Blair's fingers explored his ass. His fingertip found the end of the dildo and he pushed on it gently, making James tremble and buck his hips. 

James continued his ardent kisses until the need for air forced them apart. Panting harshly, he pulled back slightly. Blair's racing heart beat against his ribcage and his breathing sounded loud to his lover. 

"Are you all right, sir?" James asked. 

"Are you?" Blair echoed, pushing on the dildo again. 

"Arrgghh!" James cried. "Please!" he cried, his tight control starting to crumble. He thrust his hips forward. Blair never missed a beat. He pulled the boxers down with his free hand and sucked James' erection into his mouth. When James pushed forward, Blair deftly removed the dildo and with busy fingers, found James' prostate. On each forward thrust, Blair sucked hard. On each backward pull, he rubbed James' special place until the man was crying aloud and coming into his mouth. Blair kept up his ministrations until James was too weak to stand. Pulling his fingers free and releasing the spent organ, Blair grabbed the man's arms when he sank into the water and using the water's buoyancy, he maneuvered James on the bench. 

James's head hung down and he struggled desperately to catch his breath. “Sir...” 

“You seemed to enjoy that, James,” Blair said with a contented grin. “I'm sure you will appreciate my ministrations for the remainder of the evening also.” When James' eyes widened and his mouth fell open in surprise, Blair laughed merrily. “Oh, have no fear. You will live through the night, and you will never forget me. Never.” With a lazy hand, Blair rubbed his own engorged dick. So far, the cock ring had done its job, but Blair knew that it was only a matter of time. He would soon need release regardless of the external help. His dick ached and his body needed the satisfaction of planting its seed deep inside a willing body.

"Can you walk?" Blair asked solicitiously. 

"Yes, sir," James said, trying to rise to his feet before immediately sinking back onto the tub's bench. "May I have a moment, sir?"

Blair hid a smile behind his hand. "Of course." 

James closed his eyes and after a couple of cleansing breaths, he smiled up at his companion. "What do you desire, sir?" The question was full of innuendo and invitation. Rising, James pulled the sodden boxers from around his legs and dropped them over the side. 

Blair stepped back and crossed his arms, his aching erection bobbing just below the water's surface. "Lube." 

James practically launched himself from the tub. "Yes, sir."

Splashing water everywhere, he slipped over the side and grabbed a closest tube. "Sir?" he said shakily, holding out the tube. 

"Come back into the water, James." Blair patted the padded cover. "You may bend over right here." 

James nodded, eyes wide, and hopped over the side in one leap. Blair laughed at the eagerness when James placed the tube in Blair's outstretched hand and threw himself over the padded rim with his ass facing Blair, spreading his legs. 

Laughing aloud, Blair unclasped the cock ring he was wearing and quickly lubed himself with the waterproof concoction. Without preamble, he lined up his body with James, pushed gently and buried himself balls keep in one slick stroke, very pleased at the way the eager body accepted his erection. 

"Yesssssss," James cried. "Oh, yes, sir!” 

Blair held his breath and allowed himself a few moments to adjust to the feeling of James' ass muscles clutching his penis. When James braced his hands on the side, Blair knew that he wanted to be fucked hard and fast, and he obliged. With his hands clamped onto James' hips, Blair pulled out and pushed in slowly for a few strokes to allow James' body time to adjust. When James started pushing back to meet each thrust, Blair knew he was ready. Blair also knew James was ready when James forgot his manners, turned his face toward his companion, and growled, "Fuck me now!" 

Blair laughed and rammed forward, making James howl. Again and again, Blair pumped into James body, slightly changing angles until he nailed James' prostate over and over.

"Ohmygodohmygod, god, god…" James cried over and over, his knees shaking, his hands finally flopping over the side of the tub while Blair fucked him completely. 

Finally, as with all good things, the end came. "James!" Blair yelled, digging his fingers into James' hips, bruising the hard flesh. "Fuckfuckfuckfuck…. Oh, god," Blair cried, spilling his seed deep into the hot silk of his chosen companion. "So good, so good, so good," Blair whispered while his hands caressed James' back and buttocks. "So fucking good," Blair said with a contented sighed, his shaking knees collapsing, causing his organ to slip from James' body. He slipped into the water and sat on his backside. The water lapped at his chin, making him laugh, while it did it's work, soaking away the traces of their lovemaking. 

James turned his head languidly. "Are you all right, sir?" he muttered, trying to focus. 

Without preamble, James launched himself toward Blair and harshly grabbed him, yanking him from the water and wrapping him in a tight embrace. 

“What the hell do you think you're doing?” Blair growled. 

Holding tightly onto his companion's body, James hissed, "Damn it, Blair. You scared the shit out of me! For a moment, I thought you'd gone under! You know how crazy I get when you're near water!” 

Laughing, Blair tipped up his face and said, “Nah. I'm good." He looked into James' eyes and saw that the man was genuinely upset. When James realized that Blair was okay – and that he had blown the game -- he clamped a hand over his mouth. 

Blair cocked an eyebrow and started laughing. "You blew it big time, Jim."

"I'm so sorry!" Jim said contritely. “I'm so stupid sometimes!” 

Blair laughed loudly and smacked Jim's arm. "Don't worry about it. Hell, man. It was great." 

Jim blushed. "I'm just not good at this role-playing shit, Chief."

"Not good? Oh, man. You have no idea how good you are. That was so hot, you just can't imagine.” Blair rolled his eyes and huffed out a deep breath. “You were fucking wonderful!” 

Jim smiled. "Really?"

"Oh, yeah, man. Trust me."

Jim looked at Blair with wide eyes before both men dissolved into laughter. Blair was still laughing when he was suddenly released from the strong embrace. Before he could say another word, Jim bent over slightly, tossed Blair over his shoulder and climbed the steps to get out of the water. Jim playfully smacked Blair's upturned ass and made a beeline for the bed on the opposite side of the room. Blair laughed hysterically, making Jim slap his butt again. Laughing himself, Jim tossed Blair onto the bed and launched himself onto his lover. 

Amid much wrestling and tickling, laughing and groaning, Jim soon had his lover spread out underneath him. Still giggling, Blair watched when Jim rose from the bed and raced across the room to pick up the small gym bag that Blair had carried into the room earlier in the evening. Back at the bed, Jim tipped the bag's contents onto the bed and found what he had been looking for -- a nice, big ribbed dildo. 

Blair's laughter turned into hiccups and he giggled while he watched Jim lube the dildo thoroughly. 

"Whatchadoin?" Blair said, still giggling helplessly. 

"Nothing," Jim said, grinning evilly. He scooted over to Blair and with a hand, tossed Blair's closest leg over his own shoulder. Pressing the well-lubed dildo against the opening to Blair's body, he said, "Breathe, Chief," and pushed. 

Blair arched off the bed when the dildo seated deep in his body. "Jimmmmm!" he wailed. 

Jim allowed Blair's leg to slide from his shoulder and he settled himself between the wide-flung legs. 

"Oh, God, Jim!" Blair screamed when Jim, in one smooth motion, sucked Blair's dick deep into his throat. 

With a teasing tongue, Jim licked the underside of the awakening erection while rolling his balls in his hand. Using a fingertip, Jim massaged Blair's perineum, making him shriek even louder. 

"Shit! Jim!" 

"Hmmmmm?" Jim murmured around Blair's erection, the vibrations making Blair shout again. 

Jim's skillful tongue and lips made Blair shake and shudder. He felt his orgasm race forward and just when he skirted along the edge, he sucked in a surprised breath when Jim tugged hard on his balls, forestalling his release. 

"Jim…. please, wanna come, Jim. Pleaseplease," Blair chanted, thrusting into the hot mouth while pushing down against the dildo in his ass. "Please, Jim!" 

Jim allowed Blair to set his own pace and to fuck his mouth as much as he liked. Blair's thrusting became frantic when he walked the edge, his orgasm building yet again only to be yanked back by Jim's teasing fingers with a sharp squeeze at the base of his erection. 

Groaning deeply, Blair flopped back, sweat dripping from his body. "Oh, Jim, man. Please! Have some pity here!" Blair begged, reaching for his own organ. 

Jim laughed and slapped his hand away. "Payback, Chief. You made me come three times and I'm as dry as a bone. Now it's my turn. So turn over."

Moaning, Blair struggled to make his trembling body obey. With Jim's help, he flopped to his belly and lay, spread eagle, panting harshly. "Gonna make you come by fucking your ass," Jim muttered, making Blair groan at the teasing, suggestive words. Frantically, he tried humping the bed, seeking friction on his aching shaft. 

A firm hand on his ass stopped his pumping and fingers spread his cheeks. He clenched and tried to rise to his knees. "More!" Blair ordered. 

Jim chuckled and grabbed the end of the dildo, pulling it almost all the way out before he put his thigh under Blair's hips and pressed Blair down. Using his leg to angle Blair's hips, Jim pumped the dildo in and out at several angles until he found what he was looking for. Using the ribbed head expertly, Jim relentlessly massaged Blair's prostate, until he was screaming over and over. 

"Jimjimjimjim… fuckfuck, yes!!! Therethere, Jim!" 

Feeling merciful, Jim dragged the dildo's head over Blair's prostate one last time, knowing that it was the stroke that would send his lover flying. Blair howled and spurted hot strings of come over Jim's leg before he collapsed into a boneless heap. 

Lying side by side, Blair opened one eye. "You dickhead."

Jim grinned. "Love you, too."

"Oh, man. You're going to be sorry next time."

"Are you sorry, Blair?" Jim asked anxiously. "Did I hurt you?"

Sapphire blue eyes bore into his, instantly reassuring. "Fuck no, man. I'm so not sorry you can't believe. Geez, get real. You couldn't hurt me if you tried. You're one hell of a lover.” Around a wide yawn, Blair whispered, “I love you, Jim." Content and drowsy, he pulled Jim close, shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep. 

Peeling sticky strands of hair from Blair's face, Jim smiled. "Love you, Chief. Go ahead and sleep for a bit. Then we'll – talk some more." Snuggling next to his sticky, sweaty and messy Guide, the Sentinel slept, content in the arms of his mate. 

\-------------------------------------------------


End file.
